Seraphim
by Mini Kunoichi
Summary: Set as a sequel to the first movie, assuming Kei and Sho are alive. Violence and strong language. Kei/OC, Sho/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a test chapter. I might continue to post if enough people are interested. So be sure to review if you like it!**

No one likes to hear the click of a gun's safety being switched off near their head. But since almost everyone who lived in the special economic zone known as Mallepa owned a gun, no one was really surprised to hear that click. It still sucked though. This was exactly the situation Leo found herself in, the click of a gun safety near her right ear.

"Really?" she sighed. She really shouldn't have gone out today. Seeing as there weren't many blonde American types in Mallepa, Leo was pretty easy to spot.

"You still owe us money," growled the owner of the gun.

"I don't owe you shit," Leo replied. She turned an annoyed glare at the Chinese gangster.

"You owe us protection money!" the man protested.

Before he could blink, Leo had twisted the gun out of his hand and pointed it between his eyes.

"Do I _look_ like I need your protection?" she asked blandly. "Now get lost before my finger gets twitchy."

Leo watched with a smirk of satisfaction as the gangster ran down the street like a frightened chicken. Tucking her newly-acquired gun into the waistband of her jeans, she walked down another two blocks and turned down an alleyway. There was a little hole-in-the-wall bar toward the middle of the alley and it was here that Leo ducked into.

"Took you long enough," remarked a girl in the corner, also American.

"Shut up Frankie," Leo grumbled. She grabbed the beer the bartender held out to her and slumped in the chair across from her friend.

"So what happened?" Frankie asked, knocking back her own beer.

"Local gang wanted their protection fee again."

Frankie gave a snort of laughter, "Yea right."

"Where's Storm?"

"Still sleeping."

"Lucky bitch," Leo said amiably, stretching and balancing on the back two legs of her chair.

"She needs to go out tonight," Frankie explained.

"Ah," Leo said, "That's good, cuz there's a job we need to do tonight."

– – – – –

There's really not much for two vampires to do in downtown Mallepa at two o'clock in the morning. This is exactly where Kei and Sho found themselves. They managed to find a bar with an outdoor patio that still had partying 20-somethings. Kei and Sho took a table on the patio and settled in for another boring evening.

A scream from the apartment complex across the street shattered the dullness of the night. The attention of everyone on the patio turned to the unfolding action. A small blonde woman kicked her way out of the front door. In one hand, she held a gun. With the other, she was leading a man twice her size out the door by his hair. A tall redhead followed them out, also carrying a gun.

"That guy's done for," a man behind Kei chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked.

"Those ladies are two of the leaders of Seraphim," he answered.

"How many are there?"Kei asked

"Three. That's Storm and Leo there."

"Please don't shoot me!" the plea of the man in the street ended the conversation as they turned their attention to him.

"You think we'll let you get away with beating and raping one of our girls?" Leo asked.

"We need to make an example of you," Storm added.

"I didn't know she was under your protection! Honest!" the man whispered.

"Not our problem," they said together.

Suddenly, Leo cocked her head.

"You know, I don't think this scum is worth killing," she said.

"Thank you, _thank you_," the man scrambled to his knees.

"Not so fast," Leo growled. Putting the sole of her combat boot on his forehead, she pushed him on his back and aimed her gun between his eyes. "I said you weren't work killing. I didn't say we'd let you go."

She lowered the gun slightly and fired. Right between his legs. Kei and Sho winced involuntarily.

"What the hell was that for?" Storm asked, following Leo as she walked away from their screaming victim.

"I felt like it," the blonde replied.

"Seriously?"

"Thought you might want to eat him."

"I don't eat junk food."

Leo shrugged.

"I'm hungry," Storm whined.

"So go eat someone," her companion replied.

"I'll meet you later," Storm said before ducking down an alleyway.

Leo flashed her the peace sign and continued on.

- - - - meanwhile - - - - -

"My balls hurt," Sho said, still staring at the place the two women occupied only moments ago.

"Yea, mine too," Kei replied.

"They'll do that," the guy behind them said.

"So, they're a gang?" Sho asked.

"Yup. Pretty small, but _very_ ruthless.

"Obviously," Kei mumbled.

"They're not so bad really," the man chucked. Just don't piss them off.

Kei and Sho just nodded.

"You shot him _where_?" Frankie yelled.

Leo was back at their favorite dive bar and had just finished telling her friend about her night.

"I shot him in the head," she replied calmly.

"Wrong head."

"Well that's the one he was thinking with."

Frankie sighed, "Did Storm get something to eat?"

Leo nodded.

"Good, all we need is a hungry vampire running around."

"God forbid she eat the locals," Leo joked.

"I heard that," Storm said good-naturedly as the ambled into the room. "Most of the locals taste bad anyway. Like the guy I ate tonight. Ugh."

"So Leo really shot that guy in the balls?" Frankie asked.

"Yup!" Storm replied brightly.

"He's probably dead by now anyway," Leo added.

"Oh, well that's ok," Frankie said.

Leo rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm going back to sleep," Storm announced. Since their apartment was above the bar, she headed to the bar's kitchen area where the stairs were located.

"I'm going up too," Frankie said, following her friend.

"I'll be up later," Leo replied. "I'm not drunk enough yet."

**Yes, another story. If you follow my Beyblade story, never fear, it's still alive ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Moon Child, only my OC's, even though some are based off real people. This story is a collaboration, thanks to those who help!**

About three days later, Kei and Sho found themselves wandering around with nothing to do. Again. Sho glanced down an alleyway and saw a sign hanging over a doorway.

"There's a bar down there," she told Kei.

"Really?" the other vampire asked. "Never been there."

"Wanna go?"

Kei just shrugged then followed his friend. The bar was about halfway down the alley. It looked like a hole in the wall, but at least it was still open. Sho walked up to the door, yanked it open, and stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Kei asked who couldn't see over the taller man.

"It's them," Sho whispered.

"Who?"

"_Them_."

"Don't just stand there!" the bartender called good-naturedly. He followed Sho's gaze to the three women sitting to the back, then said, "Oh, don't worry about them, they're in a good mood."

Sho nodded uncertainly and stepped inside.

"Hey!" Leo called out, leaning over the table. "I like your coat."

Frankie gently pushed her back into her seat while Storm just shook her head and sighed.

"I think she's drunk," Kei said blandly, staring at the giggling blonde woman.

"You! Sexy!" Storm shouted when she noticed the two.

"Huh? Me?" Sho asked, pointing at himself.

"Yea, you! Come sit with us! Bring your friend too."

The two men stood dumbfounded. The bartender just laughed at their expressions.

"Charming girls, ne?" he chuckled.

"When they're not shooting your balls off," Sho mumbled.

"Let's go," Kei said, eyeing Leo more closely.

"What? Seriously?" Sho protested, but followed anyway.

"Hey! You're sexy!" Leo said to Kei, leaning over the table. It would have been a provocative gesture if the woman had large boobs.

"Ummm . . ." Kei replied.

"Don't mind her," the other blonde replied. "She's just drunk. I'm Frankie, this is –"

"Storm and Leo," Sho finished.

"Oh, so you've heard of us," Storm smirked devilishly.

"Three days ago," Kei elaborated.

"Oh, hey!" Leo perked up. "That was when we shot that dude's balls off!"

Kei and Sho stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"What?"

"Leo," Frankie said patiently. "Shut up."

"Maybe you should go to bed," Storm suggested.

"No fair, I'm not even _drunk_ yet!"

Frankie and Storm shared a look while Kei chuckled, Sho looked lost, and Leo pouted. Then Frankie noticed the way the blonde vampire was staring at her friend with interest.

"Leo, go get some sleep," she suggested gently.

"Ok," her friend pouted.

"I'll walk her home," Kei offered.

"Good idea," Frankie said.

"We live upstairs," Storm said, confused.

"She could fall down them," Frankie replied, kicking her under the table.

"What are you _doing_? Sho hissed at Kei.

"Walking the lady upstairs," was the calm reply.

"Oh my _God_, I'm not _that_ drunk," Leo said.

"Shut up and let the hot guy walk you upstairs," Frankie whispered.

Leo flipped her off, and then took Kei's offered hand and stood up, wobbling only slightly despite her very drunken antics. Frankie watched the two leave with a smirk of triumph.

"You know, I'm really not _that drunk_," Leo said. Kei hadn't taken his hand off the small of her back since they left the table.

"You could still fall down the stairs," was his reply.

Leo snorted in protest as she unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Why do you do it?" Kei asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Run a gang. I don't get the feeling that you guys are in it for the money. So . . . why?"

"Protection," Leo said simply. "We watch each other's backs; we look out for the people who can't protect themselves. The money is just a bonus. Besides, it's fun."

"I see . . ."

"You're welcome to join any time, cutie," Leo smirked. She then kissed him on the cheek and went into the apartment. Kei couldn't remember the last time he blushed.

Meanwhile, Frankie, Sho, and Storm were quietly sipping their drinks. Sho and Storm's eyes met, there was a brief pause, and then they both pulled their guns.

"We promised not in here," Frankie said, still calmly drinking her beer.

"Fine," Storm replied. "Take this outside?"

Sho nodded.

"What are we taking outside?" Kei asked, returning to the table.

"No idea," Frankie shrugged.

Storm and Sho didn't move. Frankie and Kei were left looking back and forth between them.

"So . . . ?" Frankie asked after several moments. "Are you guys gonna take this outside or not?"

After another brief pause, Sho and Storm lowered their guns."

"Anyway," Frankie said changing the subject. She turned to Kei, "What do you guys do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Absolutely not!" Sho protested.

"Why not?" Kei asked, lounging in his favorite chair and smoking.

It was the next day, and the two vampires were waiting around their apartment for the sun to go down. The apartment hadn't changed much over the years the men had lived in it. A few knick knacks had been added here and there. The only good these new objects did was reveal the owner's horrible taste in art. Most of them were picked out by Sho.

The blinds were permanently drawn, despite the sunny day. A few years ago, during Sho's first year as a vampire, Kei had actually nailed the ends of the fabric blinds to the window sill. It seemed the younger vampire tended to forget that vampires caught fire in the sunlight.

"How do you know she was telling the truth? A gang mainly for protection? That's ridiculous! We don't _need_ protection! We're _vampires_!" Sho argued.

"You're not bored with walking around doing nothing every night?" Kei asked calmly.

"I am! You forget, Kei, that I used to be the _boss_ of a gang," Sho poked the blonde vampire in the chest. "There's no way I'm going to work for a gang run by three crazy women!"

Kei rolled his eyes and took another drag, rubbing at the spot Sho stabbed with his finger.

"Besides," Sho added. "You just want to date that one girl."

"Leo," Kei offered. "And I could do that without joining their gang."

"Since when have you dated anyone anyway?"

"It's been a couple hundred years. Besides, it might be fun."

"Yea, working for three women who might shoot our balls off will be lots of fun."

"Just think of it as a joint partnership."

Sho gave his friend a deadpan look.

"What?" Kei asked innocently.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Sho asked in amazement.

"I don't see what me liking a girl has to do with this!"

"You're blushing,"

"I am not!"

"Whatever," Sho mumbled, sitting on the couch and lighting a cigarette. "You just want to get laid."

"That's irrelevant."

"Don't deny it!"

"I'm not!" Kei objected. "I just don't see what that has to do with joining their operation."

"It would help to know what they did," Sho pointed out.

Kei flipped him off.

* * *

><p>"What do they do? Hmmm . . ." the bartender of the little dive bar thought for a moment while he dried off a glass. "They do all sorts of jobs these days. They started out as an escort service."<p>

Kei and Sho looked at each other skeptically and the bartender just laughed.

"No joke. 'Packin' lipstick and .45s' was their motto. When was the last time you fellows suspected thata beautiful woman was a bodyguard? They also have a habit if stealing fancy cars."

Sho let out a low whistle.

"How long have they been at it?" Kei asked.

"No idea," the bartender shrugged. "Never asked questions. I just rent them the apartment upstairs in exchange for protection."

It was early evening. Just dark enough for Sho and Kei to be out, but not late enough that the bar wasn't packed. Only two men were sitting at the bar, nursing stiff drinks. The bar was dimly lit by a half dozen lamps hanging from the ceiling. All four walls were dark brick, which helped to keep the bar cool. Several well-used tables were scattered around, all of them empty at the moment.

"Where are they now?" Sho asked, looking around but not seeing the women.

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions about the bosses."

They turned around to see a tall, muscular, Asian-American scowling at them. He was wearing tattered jeans and a wife beater, and was making no effort to hide the fact that he was packing a .45 in his waistband.

"We were just looking to make a business proposition," Kei said calmly, while Sho's hand automatically went for his gun.

"The 'business propositions' as you call them, go through me," the man said flatly, reaching for his own gun.

"None, of that," the bartender warned.

"We've already met them once," Sho said, ignoring the older man behind the counter.

"Congratulations," the thug sneered. "You're still alive. But that doesn't change the fact that all jobs go through me first. And if I think they're good enough, I take 'em to the bosses."

"I never said anything about a job," Kei said.

"Then what do you want?"

"To meet your bosses."

"Not happening."

"Kaleb!"

The name, in the form of a short, barked order, came from the doorway. Frankie stood there, looking levelly at her subordinate. She advanced on him and reached up to smack the back of his head.

"Where are your manners, boy?" she scolded.

"But boss –" Kaleb started.

"Set up the meeting," Frankie ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

**Next time: Action! Action! Action! And vampires beating each other up!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaleb managed to set up a meeting between the Seraphim leaders and the two vampires at an old warehouse Seraphim usually did their business out of. Kei and Sho stood alone, taking in their surroundings. The warehouse was rather large, and empty except for a few crates and boxes stacked here and there. There was a closed in office space in one corner, but other than that, the space was open. They waited for several minutes. Eventually, they heard the click of high heels on concrete.

"Oh. It's you," Storm said flatly when she caught sight of them. This time, she was armed with two .50 caliber handguns tucked in hip holsters.

"Where are the other two?" Sho asked.

"Finishing a job. They'll be along."

"We have a business proposition for you," Kei said, interrupting the stare down.

"So I heard."

Silence followed for several moments. Kei and Sho waited, Storm tapped her foot.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"We'll wait for the other two," Kei replied.

"Either you tell _me_ now, or I walk away and _none_ of us will bother with you," Storm snapped.

Kei sighed in exasperation, "We'd like to join you."

"Then talk to the recruiter," Storm turned on her heel and walked away.

"We don't want to work for you," Sho called to her retreating back. Storm stopped, turned, and cocked an eyebrow. "We want to work _with_ you."

"Well that was unexpected," she admitted.

"I used to run my own gang," he explained. "We've been bored as hell since then, but there's no way I'm starting at the bottom.

"You're vampires, right?" Storm asked after careful consideration.

Sho's jaw hit the floor, but Kei just nodded once.

"Oh, please," Strom scoffed at the taller vampire. "You can't spot your own kind?"

"You're a _vampire_?" Sho yelled.

"You seriously couldn't tell?" Kei asked.

"Shut up," Sho mumbled.

"Well, that makes this easier," Storm said, ignoring their conversation. "Let's have a little test, shall we?"

"What kind of test?" Kei asked warily.

Storm pulled her guns, "Try to keep up."

Sho and Kei dove for cover as she opened fire. Storm didn't seem to mind that the crates were between her and her targets, she just shot through them.

"Shimatta!" Sho cursed as a bullet lodged in his back. He steadied himself fired over the top of the crate and managed to graze her shoulder. He was met with a burst of gunfire aimed at his head.

Kei leaned around the crate and squeezed off a couple of well-aimed shots. Storm's vampire reflexes helped her dodge one, but the other hit her leg. She smirked, this was fun. A bullet whizzed past her ear and she ducked, finally seeking cover behind a stack of boxes.

"Oh come on boys," she taunted from her cover. "I'm not _that_ scary."

"That's it," Sho growled, leaping from his cover and firing in Storm's general direction. Kei sighed and followed.

* * *

><p>"Where's Storm?" Leo asked. She and Frankie were returning from their job, having stopped to buy French fries from a street vendor on the way.<p>

"Probably still negotiating with the two vampires," Frankie replied.

At that moment, Storm flew through one of the warehouse windows and landed on her back at their feet.

"Hey Storm," Frankie greeted calmly.

"Hey," the vampire panted.

"Negotiations going ok?"

"Yup," Storm called, jumping back into the firefight. Frankie and Leo looked at each other, shrugged, and continued eating their fries.

"I spy something –" an explosion interrupted Frankie. ". . . blue."

"You'd think they'd run out of bullets by now," Leo sighed. Another explosion shook the ground they were lying on.

"They're going to destroy the warehouse," Frankie sighed.

"Is there anything in there right now?"

"Just some boxes and, apparently, some C4."

Another explosion.

"HEY! YOU BREAK IT, YOU BUY IT!" Leo shouted in the general direction of the warehouse.

"I DID BUY IT!" Strom yelled back.

* * *

><p>Back in the warehouse, Strom, Kei, and Sho were all taking cover behind some metal support beams. They had shot up the boxes and crates so much that they couldn't be used for cover anymore. Storm ejected her clips. Three bullets left.<p>

"You boys still alive?" she called over her shoulder. Two bullets hit the beam. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We're almost out of bullets," Kei offered.

"Same here," Strom replied. "On three?"

"One . . ."

"Two . . ."

"THREE!"

The combatants leapt from their respective covers, firing off their last rounds. Within moments, they stood breathing heavily and out of ammunition. Storm did a quick inventory of her injuries. Catching sight of a wound in her shoulder, she smirked. The bullet was maybe a half an inch in her flesh. Using her nails, she dug it out. When she looked up, she noticed that Sho and Kei were staring at her like she'd gone crazy. Smirking wider, Storm flicked the bullet at Sho. It hit him between the eyes.

"I win," she announced.

When the three finally limped out of the warehouse, it was almost dawn. Frankie and Leo were leaning against a large crate, the only survivor of the crate massacre.

"It's about time," Frankie said, getting up and dusting off the back of her pants. "We'd better get going, the sun's coming up soon. Come on, we'll get you bandaged up."

They walked back to the bar in silence. The bartender didn't even raise an eyebrow when Kei, Storm, Storm and Sho limped past.

* * *

><p>The apartment was modest and rather small. The front door opened to a short hallway that led to an open living room and kitchen. The living room was a decent size, but there was still only enough room for their light brown couch, coffee table, TV, and a bookshelf full of movies. Directly across from the couch were three doors that lead to each of the women's rooms. On the shorter wall was a single window that opened to the fire escape which lead to the roof.<p>

The kitchen was about half the size of the living room. The only thing that separated it from the living room was a bar countertop and three barstools. Everything was off-white from the counters to the fridge. The only thing that wasn't white was the oval oak table and four chairs. Frankie, Sho, Leo, and Kei were seated at the table while Storm leaned against the counter.

"Don't be such a baby," Frankie said when Sho winced for the third time.

Storm laughed as she bandaged her own arm. Sho flipped her off, but she just blew him a kiss. Frankie glanced over at Leo, who was completely oblivious to the fact that Kei was blushing as she bandaged his bare chest. Frankie gave Storm a quick elbow in the ribs.

"Ow!" the redhead hissed.

Frankie nodded toward the two.

"Awww," Storm cooed.

"What?" Sho asked, trying to turn around to see. Frankie smacked him on the head.

"I'm not done with you," she chided.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled.

"What are you 'aww-ing' about over there?" Leo asked.

"Kei's face is the same color as his jacket," Storm replied.

Leo looked up and met Kei gaze, who had been watching her the whole time. Leo froze as their eyes locked, but Kei smiled quite a charming smile. Frankie started to sing, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." Leo snapped out of her trance to throw a roll of gauze at her friend. When she turned back and saw that Kei was still watching her, she blushed.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Storm asked jokingly, cleaning up her first aid supplies. Leo flipped her off.

"You're done, Sho," Frankie announced, getting up and helping Storm.

"You too," Leo said to Kei, rising quickly.

"Thanks," Kei said, smiling again.

"Awww," Storm and Frankie cooed.

"Dude you _are_ blushing!" Sho exclaimed, turning around in his chair.

"Brilliant deduction, genius," Frankie said, rolling her eyes and following Leo out of the kitchen.

"Well, it's too bright outside for you to go home now. You're welcome to crash here," Storm offered.

Kei and Sho nodded in thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my _God_. What happened to the warehouse?" Kara asked. She was one of the Seraphim's longest members; she'd been with the gang almost as long as they'd been in Mallepa. She was tall, about 5'9", with an athletic build. Her hair was always at least two different colors. Currently, it was blonde, pink, and purple.

"It broke," Frankie replied.

"Obviously," said Damien, another high-ranking, long standing member. Frankie had sent out a call for all Seraphim members. Therefore, all one hundred some members, mostly women, were standing in the devastated warehouse.

"This is going to take _forever_!" one of the newbies complained.

"Not if you kick your butt into gear," Leo spoke up. "Everyone works; no one's excused until we're finished. Are we clear?"

There was a chorus of "yes ma'am." Frankie divided them into groups and assigned them jobs. The morning went rather well and surprisingly accident free. By the afternoon, dark storm clouds started to roll in, and the humidity started to rise as the sky prepared for a rainstorm. Once the sun was sufficiently hidden behind the clouds, Storm showed up with Sho and Kei in tow.

"Hey! Fresh meat!" Kara announced when she caught sight of them. Wolf whistles echoed off the warehouse walls.

"Hands off, ladies," Storm warned, but there was a joking tone behind it.

"Hey sexy," a woman winked at Sho.

"Mei . . ."

"What? I didn't touch him."

Storm chuckled and the three continued through the warehouse to where the two other bosses were working.

"Grab a drill and start screwing," Frankie ordered, drawing giggles from the dirty minded individuals within earshot.

"Where?" Sho asked.

"In bed, duh!" Leo replied.

"Leo!" Storm scolded while Frankie chuckled. Leo grinned innocently at her friend.

* * *

><p>As the humidity rose, so did the temperature in the warehouse. Eventually, most of the men ended up in their undershirts or shirtless, and some of the women were in tank tops.<p>

"Jesus Christ! Why is it so hot?" Damien complained.

"Because I said so!" Frankie replied.

"That's it! I'm taking this thing off!" Leo growled, peeling off her shirt.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Sho asked. Kei glanced over. Leo was now just in her jeans and a white sports bra. Hundreds of scars of different lengths covered her back and shoulders.

"Huh?" Leo asked. "Oh, these? A souvenir from my ex. He threw me through a window."

"How the hell can you be so calm about it?" Kei asked.

Leo shrugged. "It happened. It's in the past. There's nothing I can do about it now."

Despite how calm she sounded, Kei could see that some of Leo's scars weren't on her body.

* * *

><p>It took most of the day, but the warehouse was repaired. Once the regular was dispersed, the lieutenants, bosses, Kei and Sho headed back to the bar to discuss the next jobs. Frankie handed out the assignment once everyone was seated around the usual table.<p>

"Damien and Kaleb, you're in charge of stealing that shipment of Lamborghinis that comes in tomorrow. Mei, assign someone else to protect that drug lord tonight. We just took on a last-minute job to protect a foreign diplomat and I want you on that. Chloe, take some of your girls and head over to Mariah's jewelry store in the North Ward, we got a tip that it's going to be robbed tonight. We have a request from a woman in the East Ward to help her and her kids leave her husband. Kara, I want you on that. Sho, Kei, stick around in case we need you."

Everyone affirmed their assignments and the lieutenants dispersed. Kei and Sho stayed behind.

"Woo! Time to get drunk!" Leo cheered.

"What is it with you and drinking?" Sho asked.

"It's my vice," she replied smoothly. "Hey Henry! Can I get my bottle of Jack?"

The bartender chuckled and brought over a half-full bottle of Jack Daniels and a rocks glass. Leo poured her first glass, downed it, and sighed contentedly.

"You're such a drunk," Frankie teased. Leo stuck her tongue out at her friend and downed her second glass. Sho pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Can I have a drag?" Storm asked him. Sho nodded and handed it over. Storm took it and, in one long drag, smoked the whole thing. She then flicked the butt on the floor and blew the smoke back in Sho's face.

"Smoking's bad for you," she smirked. Sho's face twitched in annoyance. Kei, Frankie, and Leo laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're blushing again," Frankie pointed out to Leo for the third time.<p>

"I can't help it!" Leo defended. It was the middle of the afternoon the next day and Leo kept sneaking glances from the kitchen at the blonde vampire who was playing video games on the couch with Storm and Sho.

"You're also drooling," Frankie added. Leo pouted.

"I'm going out," she announced finally. "Storm, do you have a cigarette?"

"Sorry," the vampire replied.

"Here," Kei offered, digging in his back pocket. "You need a light too?"

When Leo nodded, Kei put the cigarette in his mouth, lit it, and handed it to her.

"Uhhh . . . thanks," Leo stammered. Kei smiled at her while Storm made kissy faces at her behind his back. Leo made a face at her as she crossed the living room to the fire escape.

* * *

><p>Leo took a drag from her cigarette and sighed. A breeze blew through the rooftops, bringing all of the scents of the city with it. Leo closed her eyes. She had never thought she would fall for a guy again, let alone be physically attracted to one. She didn't know what It was about Kei that made her heart ache every time she looked at him. She'd only known the man a week, and he was doing this to her! Leo took another long drag of her cigarette, the nicotine starting to calm her nerves.<p>

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey, are you ok?" Frankie's voice floated over from the top of the fire escape.

"Yea," Leo sighed.

"You don't sound ok."

"It's just . . . I didn't plan on doing this again."

"Doing what again?"

"Liking someone." Frankie gave her old friend a one-armed hug. Leo sighed again and flicked her cigarette butt off the roof.

"It's been ten years," Frankie reminded her. "I know some wounds will never heal, but this could be your chance to start over."

"Isn't that what I did ten years ago?" Leo asked.

"I mean start over in your love life," Frankie explained. "You _know_ not all men are bad. Look at Kaleb and Damien. Even Henry. You deserve to be happy Leo. Don't let that bastard ruin the rest of your life."

Leo sighed and leaned against her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm so afraid," she admitted finally.

"Once bitten, twice shy I guess," Frankie offered. "Now, come inside before they start to worry."


End file.
